


Dancing the Skies

by china_shop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Treat, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: A week into the EXO-7 Program, Sam dreams he has wings for real.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Dancing the Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



> A winged treat for youuuu! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Title from "High Flight" by John Gillespie Magee. Thanks to Cyphomandra for beta.

A week into the EXO-7 Program, Sam dreams he has wings for real. They stretch wide, dark-feathered, dwarfing him. On a ledge above an ocean, white-tipped waves crashing below, he tilts forward…

Dropping like a stone. No thermal. The sea reaches up, grabbing with salt-spray hands. Panicking, he beats his wings, straining, and fights free—and then he soars. Air streams down his body, rakes his feathers, leaves his pinions tingling. The sky is full of sunlight. His heart pounds like never before.

He wakes early. Riley’s sitting on his own bunk, anticipation in his eyes. They share a grin.


End file.
